


fingertip to painted lip

by ohmcgee



Series: little beasts [44]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, F/F, little beasts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 23:46:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6492589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmcgee/pseuds/ohmcgee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Generally there are no bodies to deal with when all you’re doing is hustling,” she says, pushing Steph’s hair out of her face. “But you’ll learn.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	fingertip to painted lip

“D,” Steph says. “Those boys over there want to play pool with me.”

She twirls her hair around her finger, pops her gum and Dinah glances over at the corner where a bunch of idiots are standing around and staring at them. 

“Oh they do,” Dinah says, popping Steph’s bubble with her nail, scraping it down Steph’s cheek and tilting her chin up. “I guess we should go play nice then, huh?”

Steph just _grins_ and follows Dinah over to the table, stands next to her as Dinah picks up one of the striped balls and rolls it around in her hand. “You boys need someone to play with?” She says and Steph bites back a grin when all their mouths just sort of hang open. “I mean, we don’t really know anything about pool. We just come to this joints to have a drink and a fuck, but we’re fast learners. Think you can go easy on us?”

Dinah lets them win the first round, sighs and pouts when she pulls a fifty out of her cleavage and Steph watches as she racks up the next set, licks her lips when Dinah leans over and her tits spill out onto the table, her jeans sliding down low enough that Steph can tell she’s not wearing any panties on under them. 

They wipe the floor with them the next round of course and when the little shitheads get pissed and refuse to pay, Dinah takes all five of them out like a fucking tornado, fast and fatal and unpredictable. When the last guy pulls a knife on her, Steph pulls her own out of the little thigh holster Dinah gave her for it, flings it at the asshole and gets him right in the shoulder. 

“That’s gonna bleed like a bitch,” Steph grins. Dinah just leans back against the pool table and watches her, watches as Steph grabs the blade and _twists_ , leans in and licks the blood off the guy’s cheek. “Where’s our money?”

After Steph cleans them up, taking more than they won and calling it a douchebag tax, Dinah glares at anyone who’s left and the place clears out. Steph laughs as soon as the door closes behind them and throws the bills in the air, watches them rain down on top of the pool table and then climbs on top of it, takes her shirt off and dances while Dinah watches her, reaching up to slide one of the hundreds into Steph’s shorts. 

“Get down here girly,” Dinah says a few minutes later and Steph hops down, bites her lip when Dinah turns her around and bends her over the pool table, gets her hand under her skirt and rubs her through her panties. 

“That get you wet, babygirl?” She asks, pulling Steph’s underwear to the side and sliding her fingers into her. “Mmm, it _did._ That’s my girl.”

Steph moans when Dinah starts pumping two fingers into her, says, “I just like watching you work, D,” then fills her hands with her tits, squeezes them and pinches her nipples the way Dinah would if her hands weren’t busy elsewhere. 

“Mm, you did good too though,” Dinah says, pushing another finger inside of her and Steph screams a little, arches her back. “Always such a _good_ girl for me, aren’t you?”

“Fuck,” Steph says, a manic laugh bubbling out of her. “Yeah. I wanna be good for you.”

“Oh Steph,” Dinah says sweetly, sliding her fingers out of Steph’s cunt and dropping to her knees behind her, pushing Steph forward and spreading her open, giving her hole a little lick. “You always are.”

Steph comes as soon as Dinah shoves her tongue into her pussy, just grips the edge of the pool table and screams Dinah’s name, then Dinah grabs her hips and turns her around and buries her face in her cunt, sucks on Steph’s clit even though she’s still fucking pulsing and shaking from the first orgasm. She pulls Steph’s legs up around her shoulders and pushes two fingers inside of her and Steph just grabs and pulls at Dinah’s hair as she eats her _out_ , fucking _cries_ when she comes again and pushes Dinah’s face off of her before she shakes right out of her fucking skin.

Dinah just grins and drags her hand over her mouth, her lipstick all smeared off, her face shiny with Steph’s juices, and she takes Steph’s hand and guides it down her jeans and Steph kisses her, licks at Dinah’s cheeks and chin and throat, tastes herself _everywhere_ on her, moans when Dinah squeezes around her fingers. 

“That’s a good girl,” Dinah purrs when Steph uses her other hand to rub her clit, brings the one that was just inside of Dinah to her mouth and licks the taste of her from her fingers. “My dirty, dirty girl.”

“Yeah,” Steph says, pushing Dinah’s top down and swirling her tongue around her nipple, pulling it between her teeth. “Yours.”

“ _Steph,_ ” Dinah cries out when Steph _bites _down on her and she drags her nails down Steph’s back when she comes, shaking hard like Steph did the last time Harley gave her one of Ivy’s new pills. “Fuck, baby. That was so good.”__

__Steph just smiles at her and looks around at the broken chairs and tables, the guy bleeding out in the corner and the money strewn all over the place._ _

__“So how did I do?” She says. “For my first time?”_ _

__“Well,” Dinah says, fixing Steph’s lipstick with her thumb. “Generally there are no bodies to deal with when all you’re doing is hustling,” she says, pushing Steph’s hair out of her face. “But you’ll learn.”_ _

__“Will you teach me?” Steph asks and Dinah just smiles, tips her head back and kisses her._ _

__“Babygirl, I’m going to teach you everything.”_ _


End file.
